


a love supreme

by SafelyCapricious



Series: things you find in a graveyard [17]
Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, School Dances, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 14:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SafelyCapricious/pseuds/SafelyCapricious
Summary: They break up senior year.She knew it was coming but it still hurts – he was her first crush, her first kiss, her first everything it seems like.They’re still best friends. They never stopped being best friends and it’s not like she didn’t see it coming – she did. They both did. They talked about it. Talks that were maybe too old for their age – talks about the future and how what they want doesn’t match up at all.





	a love supreme

**Author's Note:**

> Title generated by the [Hozier random fanfic title generator](http://www.generatorland.com/usergenerator.aspx?id=22501) because the ability to not have to worry about making a title is the best.
> 
> Fictober continues! I am 54.83% done, what the what.
> 
> I still love Warren/Layla, please enjoy this little bit of ridiculous fluff!

They break up senior year. 

She knew it was coming but it still hurts – he was her first crush, her first kiss, her first everything it seems like. 

They’re still best friends. They never stopped being best friends and it’s not like she didn’t see it coming – she did. They both did. They talked about it. Talks that were maybe too old for their age – talks about the future and how what they want doesn’t match up at all.

He wants to be a superhero (he _is_ a superhero, she reminds him every time). But with that he wants what his parents have – a super family. (She’s a superhero too, he reminds her. And maybe she is – or maybe she could be, and she does want to save the world, but not like _that._) She doesn’t. She wants to travel the world, to bring sustainable agriculture to places that have been overrun with cash crops until the land can’t help but kill whatever’s there. 

For him the way to save the world is to fight criminals – for her it’s to make situations better so people don’t have to turn to crime to survive. 

For a while it looks like he might understand – see her point of view. And he does. Somewhat. But his powers aren’t suited for it he says, and so it’s really inevitable when it ends. 

That doesn’t make it easier. Some part of her will always love Will and she knows it – knows too that some part of him will always be hers. 

They do it before graduation – before prom. They still go together because they are still best friends and there’s no one they’d rather go with. 

Well. There’s someone she’d rather go with but she can’t ask him and he’s graduated already anyways and she’s happy to go with Will and be with their friends. That crush has been there for long enough that it’s just a pleasant buzz in her heart – it doesn’t hurt because she knows it’s never going to go anywhere and that has to be okay. 

And she definitely doesn’t want to risk the friendship — he’s her best friend other than Will and she thinks Will might even know about the crush but he’d never force her to do something about it either anyways.

She knows she’s still young – she still feels very young most days – but sometimes she looks back to her freshman year and just wants to ask herself what she was thinking. Not with Will – that start was just as inevitable as the end was. But with other things. But age and time can change perspective. Not that it matters. The past is the past. 

Or, at least, the past was supposed to be the past. 

She can’t even be surprised that someone shows up to prom with some ray gun that looks like someone tied a blender to it. 

She can be surprised that she’s one of the first ones hit with the bright orange light, however. And for a moment everything is dark.

And then sound begins to filter in and, “To let true love remain unspoken,” Warren is saying to her when she blinks open her eyes, “is the quickest route to a heavy heart.” 

“Shit,” she says, with feeling, and he looks a little taken aback and — she remembers this, and she remembers thinking he was super intimidating at the time but now it’s just — now it’s just Warren. And he’s looking confused — which makes sense because she just swore at him and that’s not really a thing she did as a Freshman. 

“Uh,” he says, clearly thrown from reading from the fortune cookie — and she tries desperately to remember how this went the first time because there was definitely a class on not changing the future by screwing with the past and it seemed so simple at the time but — wow her memory is just not as good as she would’ve assumed. 

“We should fake date,” she says, because he’s staring at her like he can see that something is wrong and that happened at some point around here but —

“What.” He is definitely staring at her now, and his ears are going faintly red and — he looks so young (and it’s only been four years, and she’s sure she looks just as young but —) 

“Uh, to make Will jealous?” she asks, trying desperately to remember how this went the first time and —

Oh shit, this definitely didn’t happen until later. She doesn’t think she even knows that Will is going to the dance with Royal Pain — er, Gwen — yet. 

“Please?” she says, trying to make her eyes big and pleading, though she’s not sure that works on him yet. 

“Uh, okay,” he says and glances away, “I mean, just to get back at Stronghold.”

“Right,” she agrees with a confident nod, “of course. Cool. Thanks. I’m gonna go now.”

“See you around, hippie,” he says to her back as she flees. 

She’s definitely screwed up the past. 

Luckily she doesn’t have the chance to screw it up more, as she’s barely made it back to her house when there’s another bright orange light and — 

She appears mid air and is falling and trying to summon some plants to catch her and — 

“Careful there, cutie, I’ve got you,” and she’s landed in Warren’s arms except he definitely wasn’t here when she got blasted at first and he’s wearing a tux and —

Yeah, she definitely screwed up the past. 

But it’s kinda hard to worry when he’s carefully putting her back on her feet and brushing off her shoulders and tucking some of her hair back behind her ear and —

For a moment she thinks it’s just chills that have overtaken her with the feel of his lips on hers, but then she looks and yup, those are definitely spiders climbing up her legs and —

“Lets save that for later!” she cries as she jumps into his arms so he can flame the spiders away. And he’s laughing and he’s definitely getting better with his flames as it’s just warm against her skin as he targets the spiders and then he’s kissing her again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come chat with me [on tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/capriciouswrites). 
> 
> No beta's we die like men -- please let me know what you thought! <3 <3 <3


End file.
